tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Suitman's Survivor 23: Thailand- Past vs Present
Survivor: Thailand- Past vs Present is the twenty-third and current season of the Suitman's Survivor franchise. This season is an All-Stars season that features one player representing each of the 22 prior seasons of the franchise. They are divided into "The Pasts", representatives from Seasons 1-11, and "The Presents", representatives from Seasons 12-22. Winner: '''AdamBongo (8-1-0 Jury Vote) '''Tribes: Chuay Gahn Sook Jai Chuay Jai Castaways: '''22 '''Days: '''18 '''Episodes: '''16 '''Location: '''Ko Tarutao, Satun Province, Thailand '''Original run: '''September 29th 2012 - October 16th 2012 '''Preceded by: Survivor: One World Followed by: Survivor: Philippines Season Summary 15 days ago, twenty-two former players embarked on another adventure of a lifetime. They were divided by WHEN they played the game. The Pasts were Sook Jai in purple, and the Presents were Chuay Gahn in orange. Pre-merge, the two tribes were one of the most evenly matched combinations ever, with both tribes struggling to get more than a one man lead on the other tribe. The merge hit with even numbers, and although they had the combined name of Chuay Jai and fresh new gold buffs, it was still Pasts vs Present. Some of the Pasts however thought that tribal lines were no more, and some cross-tribe alliances were made. But the Pasts were blinded by a united Chuay Gahn, who used these fake alliances to gain a lead over Sook Jai, voting out their players one after another. It wasn't until a few days into the merge that the Pasts realised what was happening, but by then it was too late. They managed to get a member of Chuay, PeaceOut14, to flip, but the pagonging had already begun. When four members of Sook Jai had been taken out and only two remained, things hit a roadbump when one of the two remaining Sooks had Immunity, and the other had an idol. To avoid being voted out due to the idol, Chuay Gahn decided to break their unity and stab their thought leader Manipulation in the back in a shocking blindside. After that crack in Chauy had formed, the last two Sooks plus the Chuay flipper attempted to smash Chuay to peices, but it didn't work. Joeker was voted out, and Sook were reduced to one man - Kikorus. At the next vote, Kikorus plus the Chuay flipper rallied once again to widen the crack. This time, they were successful, resulting in the entire tribe blindsiding Zeero from the game. He didn't have a clue what was coming, and the last Sook Jai lived another day. At the Final Five, Peace won his first Immunity, giving the tribe the perfect oppertunity to take out Adam, but they didn't take it. Instead, last Sook Jai Kikorus was cut short and sent to the Jury, snuffing the last bit of life still standing for the Pasts. The final four Chuay Gahns then battled it out in Endurance for Final Immunity, in which AdamBongo won his sixth challenge. With Adam Immune, they finally turned on flipper Peace, making her the ninth and final member of the Jury. At Final Tribal Council, Daniel and Max were deamed as followers of Adam. Daniel put forward a case to try and convince them that he had a good stretegy, but the Jury recognised that Adam had the best physical, strategic and social game of the lot, and Adam was crowed the Sole Survivor in an 8-1-0 vote. Contestants Note: Only the seasons that each castaway is representing are listed next to their names. They may or may not have starred in other seasons. * PhillyDave23 returned again this season, once again on the DPimp25 account. He had previously starred in Gabon- Brains vs Brawn on this account. (**) This indicates a Pearl was used to either double or half this person's votes at some point in the game. Displayed here is the amount of raw votes they recieved, without the effects of the Pearls on them. See the voting table below for details. *** As Kikorus played two idols (one on himself, the other by TylerKeith), 3 votes in total cast against Kikorus did not count. **** As Max7313 played two idols (one on himself, the other by AdamBongo), 9 votes in total cast against Max7313 did not count. ***** As Danielvk played an idol on himself, 2 votes cast against Danielvk did not count. The Game * Due to a tie, no one won Immunity on Day 2 and both tribes went to Tribal. Voting Table S-V = This indicates someone has recieved a self-vote for not sending me their vote in the given time limit. DNV = This indicates the voter did not sent their vote in on time, but did NOT recieve a self-vote for doing so, or did not send their Jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. * This indicates that votes against this person were halfed due to a White Pearl. ** This indicates that votes against this person were doubled due to a Black Pearl. Twists The Rivals This twist was previously from Vanuatu. Each castaway had a rival that was on the other tribe, and in order to recieve to a Hidden Immunity Idol, they must ensure that person is voted out before the merge. If they succesfully make sure that they are voted out of the other tribe, then a Hidden Immunity Idol is available to them from the moment their Rival is voted out. If you do not get your Rival out before the merge, then you do not get an idol. The Pearls When someone is voted out, they get to hand someone on their tribe a White or Black Pearl. If you get a Black Pearl, then votes against you will be doubled at the next Tribal Council that you get votes in. If you get no votes at the next tribal, the Pearl does not come into play until you get one. If you get a White Pearl, then votes against you will be halfed at a Tribal Council of your choice. If at the Tribal you choose you get no votes, then tough. You don't get it back. It will be revealed each time what Pearl has been given out, but it will not be revealed publicly who it was given to. Only the person who recieved it will know. This twist ended at the merge on Day 9. Key Intros Original Intro Merged Intro Final Three Intro Category:Suitman's Survivor